dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
RKO Network
The Radio-Keith-Orpheum Network, normally known as RKO Network, or simply RKO, is an American commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1930 as part of Radio Pictures, it is currently owned by RKO Corporation and is part of the RKO Entertainment. 1930-1955 RKO Network 5 Years 1935.png|5th anniversary logo (1935). RKO Network 10 Years 1940.png|10th anniversary logo (1940). RKO Network 15 Years 1945.png|15th anniversary logo (1945). RKO Network 20 Years 1950.png|20th anniversary logo (1950). 1955-1959 RKO Network 25 Years 1955.png|25th anniversary logo (1955). 1959-1975 Since September 1972, RKO Network has been using its lion mascot Loeki de Leeuw in animated bumpers to signal the start and end of its commercial breaks. The Loeki de Leeuw bumpers also appear during commercial breaks. RKO Network 30 Years 1960.png|30th anniversary logo (1960). RKO Network 35 Years 1965.png|35th anniversary logo (1965). RKO Network 40 Years 1970.png|40th anniversary logo (1970). RKO Network 45 Years 1975.png|45th anniversary logo (1975). 1975-1981 RKO Network 50 Years 1980.png|50th anniversary logo (1980). 1981-1991 This logo was designed by Saul Bass. RKO Network 55 Years real version 1985.png|55th anniversary logo (1985). RKO Network 60 Years 1990.png|60th anniversary logo (1990). All the best.png|1984 ident with the All the Best slogan. RKO Network Burger King sponsor bumper 1986.png|1986 Burger King sponsored bumper. RKO Network McDonald's bumper 1986.png|1986 McDonald's sponsored bumper. RKO Network slogan ident 1986.png|1986 ident. RKO Network ident with RKO General 1986.png|1986 ident with the RKO General logo. 1991-1997 RKO Network 65 Years 1995.png|65th anniversary logo (1995). 1997-2009 RKO HD 2000.png|RKO HD logo. RKO +1 1997.png|RKO +1 logo. RKO Network 70 Years 2000.png|70th anniversary logo (2000). RKO Network 75 Years 2005.png|75th anniversary logo (2005). RKO Network PPG ident January 1999.png|Temporary logo used to promote The Powerpuff Girls (1998-1999). RKO slogan 1997.png|1997 ident (with the The Stars are Back on RKO slogan). RKO Network slogan 1998.png|1998 ident (with the This is The Year to Be slogan). RKO Network special must see tv ident 1998.png|1998 ident (with Must See TV slogan and The Powerpuff Girls). RKO special Comedy ident 1998.png|1998 ident (with We Love Comedy! slogan and The Powerpuff Girls). RKO Must See TV ident 2003.png|2003 ident (with the Must See TV slogan). RKO_2005_Ident.png|2005 ident. RKO Network ident 2005.png|2005 ident (with the URL). RKO slogan 2006.png|2006 ident (with the This is RKO slogan). RKO slogan 2007.png|2007 ident (with the Television You Can Feel slogan). RKO Network CSI promo 2004.PNG|''CSI: NY'' series premiere promo in 2004. IntercontinentalCup2004.png|2004 Intercontinental Cup (FC Porto vs. Once Caldas) promo. KitchenNightmares2007.png|''Kitchen Nightmares'' series premiere promo in 2007. RKO_2002_Clock.png|2002 clock, with an Aflac commercial, showed before RKO National News. RKO 2003 Clock.png|2003 clock, with an McDonald's commercial, showed before RKO National News. RKO Network 2005 ident spoof on This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof. 2009-present RKO HD.png|RKO HD logo. RKO 3D.png|RKO 3D logo. RKO +1.png|RKO +1 logo. RKO Network 80 Years 2010.png|80th anniversary logo (2010). RKO Network 85.png|85th anniversary logo (2015). RKOHDbug.png|RKO HD screen bug, aired during Kitchen Nightmares. RKOSD.png|SD variant. RKO slogan 2009.png|2009 ident (with the We've Got the Touch slogan). RKO Network The February Touch Ident February 2009.png|February 2010 ident (with The February Touch slogan). RKO slogan 2010.png|2010 ident (with the Gather Arround the Good Stuff slogan). RKO slogan 2011.png|2011 ident (with the America's Watching slogan). RKO slogan 2012.png|2012 ident (with the I Love RKO slogan). RKO Network Must See TV 2012.png|2012 ident (with the Must See TV slogan). RKO Network Comedy ident 2012.png|2012 ident (with the We Love Comedy slogan). RKO Network ident 2012.png|2012 ident (with the URL). RKO slogan 2013.png|2013 ident (with the The Network is You slogan). RKO Network Must See TV 2013.png|2013 ident (with the Must See TV slogan). RKO Network We Love Comedy 2013.png|2013 ident (with the We Love Comedy slogan). RKO Network ident 2013.png|2013 ident (with the URL). RKO Network Style farewell message 2013.png|Style Network farewell message. RKO is More Than Television ID 2014.png|2014 ident (with the RKO is More than Television slogan). RKO Must See TV 2014.png|2014 ident (with the Must See TV slogan). RKO Network Pizza Huts Storybook Theater promo 2013.png|''Pizza Hut's Storybook Theater'' promo in 2013. RKO Network 2009 ident spoof on This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes.png|''This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes'' spoof. RKO Network McDonald's spoof 2013.png|Another This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes spoof. 2020 (upcoming) RKO_Network_HD_2020.svg|HD Logo RKO_Network_3D_2020.svg|3D Logo RKO_Network_1_2020.svg|+1 Logo Category:RKO Entertainment Category:RKO Network Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:1930 Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre